Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 12: The Day Of Gratitude
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: The Day of Graditude is here, but when the Amulet of Tangu goes missing, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Feast In Enchancia Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

** Feast In Enchancia Part 1**

** Previously on Sofia The Second:**

** "Whoa! Persephone! Do you even know what that is around your neck?" Henry asked, he was amazed.**

** Persephone looked at the necklace she was wearing and shrugged her shoulders, "No, what is it?" she asked Henry.**

** "That my dear is a guardian amulet," Lucinda said to Persephone. "you now have power as Kazeem's guardian! You now have the task of protecting Kazeem... beginning with reawakening him from his enchanted slumber!"**

** Persephone's guardian amulet led her right to Kazeem.**

** While her amulet glowed all around both herself and Kazeem, she held him close and kissed him.**

** "Persephone? What's going on? Are you my destined princess?" Kazeem asked in a raspy voice due to the fact that he had just been awakened.**

** "I am more than that, Kazeem," Persephone said gently. "I am also your guardian."**

** Kazeem and Persephone kissed again, this time passionately.**

** Now on Sofia The Second:**

** It had been three months since Kazeem had been reawakened by his guardian, Persephone.**

** It was now the Day of Graditude, and this year, the Feast of Graditude was to be held in Enchancia.**

** In the palace of Kaldune's Middle Kingdom, Queen Vivian went into the bedroom of her youngest child but only son.**

** "Are you all packed yet, Kazeem?" Vivian asked.**

** "Nearly, Mom," Kazeem called. "I just need to pack my teddy bear!"**

** "Your father, sister, and I are ready to go with my famous marshmellow mixed berry pie to Enchancia," Vivian said to Kazeem. "the Day of Graditude feast starts in a few hours and your father and I would like to make it on time!"**

** "Okay! I got it!" Kazeem called back.**

** Once he was ready to go, Kazeem climbed into his family's flying coach and took to the sky.**

** Over at Triana castle, King Desmond went into the bedroom of his youngest child but only daughter.**

** "Are you all packed yet, Persephone?" Desmond asked.**

** "Nearly, Dad," Persephone called. "I just need to pack my teddy bear!"**

** "Your mother, aunt, brother, and I are ready to go with Aunt May's famous sweet potato pie to Enchancia," Desmond said to Persephone. "the Day of Graditude feast starts in a few hours and your mother and I would like to make it on time!"**

** "Okay! I got it!" Persephone called back.**

** Once she was ready to go, Persephone climbed into her family's flying coach and took to the sky.**

** Over at Enchancia castle, Prince Sirrius and Princess Hermione were getting their baby twin sister, Mariah, and brother, Elias ready for the feast while King James and Queen Ruby instructed the royal chef, Miguel Costa on the feast preparations.**

** "Mariah! Stop squirming and let me put your new gown on you!" Hermione laughed.**

** "Elias! Stop squirming and let me put your bow tie on you!" Sirrius laughed.**

** The babies continued to giggle and squirm as a knock sounded on the front door.**

** The older children heard their castle steward answer the door.**

** "Ah! Sultan Zandar! Sultana Sofia! Princesses Layla, Maria, and Akilah! And Prince Rashid! Do come in!" Beatrice exclaimed.**


	2. Feast In Enchancia Part 2

** Feast In Enchancia Part 2**

** "Thank you for having us over." Maria said to Beatrice, feigning sweetness.**

** Layla could see right through her twin sister's act.**

** "You're not kidding anybody, Maria, you are not even being sweet!" Layla shout-whispered.**

** A few hours later, more royal families started to arrive at Enchancia castle for the feast.**

** In the banquet hall, Queen Amber raised her glass of apple cider to propose a toast.**

** "A toast! To James's excellent chef, Miguel," Amber said. "for making such an outstanding Day of Gratitude feast for all of us!"**

** "To Miguel!" James exclaimed, raising his own apple cider glass.**

** "To Miguel!" everyone else exclaimed, raising their apple cider glasses.**

** All of a sudden, the lights went off and Layla screamed in fright.**

** When the lights came back on, Rashid found out why Layla screamed out of fright.**

** "Hey, Layla, where is your amulet?" Rashid asked.**

** Layla felt around her neck.**

** "Oh no! My amulet," Layla exclaimed. "it's missing!"**


	3. Feast In Enchancia Part 3

** Feast In Enchancia Part 3**

** "Way to go, Maria!" Rashid and Akilah said in unison.**

** "Excuse me? What did **_**I**_** do?" Maria asked Akilah and Rashid, taken aback.**

** "Don't play your games with me, Maria, I **_**know**_** it was you!" Layla said.**

** "I do not have the faintest idea what you are talking about here, Layla!" Maria exclaimed.**

** Layla felt around her neck again.**

** "You **_**stole**_** my amulet!" Layla exclaimed.**

** "What? Impossible!" Maria countered.**

** "Then, where in the world is my amulet?" Layla asked Maria.**

** Akilah took Layla aside.**

** "Look, Layla, all of this arguing is getting us nowhere!" Akilah said.**

** "What are we going to do?" Layla asked Akilah.**

** "We are going to find the lowlife who stole your amulet." Akilah answered Layla.**


	4. On The Case

** On The Case**

** "Thanks, Akilah." Layla said.**

** During dessert, Sofia the Second noticed Rashid looking a little green around the gills.**

** "Aunt Sofia?" Princess Sofia asked.**

** The sultana turned to her niece, "Yes, Sofia, what is it?" she asked.**

** "Do you think you should send somebody to look at Rashid?" Princess Sofia.**

** "Yes I can, Sofia, why do you ask?" Sultana Sofia asked her niece.**

** "Rashid doesn't look so good to me." Sofia the Second observed.**

** Rashid then fell out of his chair, passed out onto the floor.**

** "Rashid!" Layla and Akilah called out, rushing to Rashid's location.**

** Right in front of the girls' eyes, Rashid transformed into Hideaki Reed.**

** "Hideaki!" Akilah exclaimed.**

** Layla couldn't register the name because she didn't have her amulet.**

** "Who?" Layla asked Akilah.**

** "It's Hideaki Reed, Layla!" Akilah exclaimed.**

** "Who?" Layla asked Akilah once again.**

** Hideaki opened his eyes, "Let's crack this case!" he exclaimed.**


	5. The Amulet Of Tangu

** The Amulet Of Tangu**

** "Okay, Hideaki, let's do this!" Akilah exclaimed.**

** Hideaki, Layla, Akilah, and Sofia the Second raced out of the banquet hall to try to find who stole Layla's amulet.**

** "Hey! Look," Sofia the Second called out. "I found something!"**

** The others raced over to see what Sofia the Second found.**

** "What did you find?" Akilah asked Sofia the Second.**

** "A black feather." the Princess of Sardonia answered Akilah.**

** "A black feather? But Mister Cedric's familiar has been caged up? Hasn't he?" Layla asked.**

** Layla was referring to Wormwood as Hideaki's body began blinking back and forth with Rashid's body.**


	6. A Weakened Bond Part 1

** A Weakened Bond Part 1**

** "Hideaki! What's the matter?" Akilah asked out of concern.**

** "The... bond... is... weak... I... cannot... be... sustained... much... longer... not... without... both... amulets..." Hideaki answered Akilah breathlessly.**

** "What are you saying, Hideaki?" Akilah asked the half human half angel spirit.**

** "My... other... self... will... have... to... help... you... in... the... search... for... the... Amulet... of... Tangu... I'm... afraid..." Hideaki answered Akilah, disappearing back into Rashid's body in a standing position.**

** Rashid opened his eyes, "What happened?" he asked in confusion.**

** "You passed out cold during dessert, Rashid, but I'm glad that you are all right now." Layla answered, hugging her one yar younger brother.**

** "How did I end up in this hallway?" Rashid asked, once again clueless.**

** "That doesn't matter right now," Sofia the Second told Rashid. "right now, we've got a mystery to solve!"**


	7. A Weakened Bond Part 2

** A Weakened Bond Part 2**

** "A mystery? Wow! I love mysteries! What are the clues?" Rashid asked out of interest.**

** "So far, all we found was the feather of a black bird." Sofia the Second answered Rashid.**

** "A black bird? Like a crow or a raven? Do you think Mister Cedric's familiar has flown the coop?" Rashid asked.**

** "Could be likely," Layla answered Rashid. "though, I think we should search for more clues before we get our answer."**

** Suddenly from out of nowhere, the four children heard the sound of a woman screaming.**

** "That sounded like Cece, one of Uncle James's maids!" Sofia the Second observed.**

** "It came from Cousin Hermione's bedroom!" Rashid observed.**

** "We had better see what's wrong." Akilah said.**

** The foursome quickly raced off to Hermione's bedroom.**


	8. A Weakened Bond Part 3

** A Weakened Bond Part 3**

** "What's wrong, Cece?" Sofia the Second asked.**

** "Your cousin, Hermione's new gold and garnet necklace was right **_**here**_**! And **_**now**_**, it is **_**gone**_**!" Cece answered Princess Sofia.**

** Rashid looked around in Hermione's closet while the three girls looked around Hermione's vanity table.**

** "Everyone! Look over here on Hermione's vanity table," Layla called. "I found some scratches!"**

** "Scratches, Miss Layla? Do you think a mischievous cat is taking things?" Cece asked.**

** "I do not necessarily think that it is a cat that is causing mischief, Cece." Layla said, still deep in thought.**

** Rashid came over to Hermione's vanity table where the girls were.**

** "I still think it's a crow, Layla." Rashid said.**

** "We need more evidence." Layla said to Rashid.**


	9. More Clues To Find

** More Clues To Find**

** "You are right, Layla," Rashid said. "let's go get the big scoop!"**

** A few minutes later, Rashid and Layla met up with Sofia the Second and Akilah near the entrance to the Enchancia castle ballroom.**

** "Any new leads?" Layla asked Sofia the Second and Akilah.**

** "Nothing new in sight." Sofia the Second answered Layla.**

** "Come on," Akilah said to Rashid, Sofia the Second, and Layla. "we had better be getting back to the banquet hall, Uncle James is likely to wonder where we wandered off to."**

** When Rashid and the three girls made it back to the banquet hall, Queen Scarlett was the first of the adults to notice that the Amulet of Tangu was missing from around Layla's neck.**

** "Where did your Amulet of Tangu go, Layla?" Scarlett asked.**


	10. A Dessert Break

**A Dessert Break**

**"I wish I knew, Scarlett," Layla answered. "it has disappeared... just like Hermione's new gold and garnet necklace."**

**"What? My new necklace that I wanted to wear on Wassailia," Hermione exclaimed. "is **_**missing**_**!"**

**"It'll be okay, Hermione..." Ruby began.**

**But Hermione was frantic, "Dad! Call out your guards!" she exclaimed.**

**"Don't worry, Hermione," Layla said soothingly. "Rashid, Sofia, Akilah, and I are on the case."**

**Hermione began to calm down.**

**"Will you really crack this case?" Hermione asked Layla.**

**"Right after dessert." Layla said gently to Hermione.**


	11. Back On The Case Part 1

** Back On The Case Part 1**

** "Okay." Hermione said to Layla.**

** "Zandar, why are you and Sof eating your jiggy wiggly pudding so slowly?" James asked.**

** "This will be the last time Sofia and I will be eating or drinking during daylight hours, James." Zandar reminded.**

** "That's right," James remembered. "tomorrow is the first day of Yulefast! Nothing by mouth during daylight hours!"**

** "You got it, James." Sofia said.**

** Layla put down her spoon, "I would like to fast this year, may I?" she pleaded.**

** "Sorry, Pretty Little Layla, that's a big no can do," Zandar said firmly. "plus, you're still a child!"**

** "But you let Maria fast during Yulefast, and I'm older than she is anyway!" Layla protested.**

** "Layla, it's unhealthy for you to fast because you have to take your liquid shield!" Sultana Sofia reasoned with her oldest daughter.**

** "Okay," Layla sighed. "I understand."**

** "Good." Zandar said to Layla.**

** Suddenly, Layla saw a very mysterious shadow and began to run off.**

** "Where are you going?" Sultana Sofia asked Layla.**

** "I'll be right back, Mom and Dad," Layla said. "I just need to wrap this case up like a present for Desert Yule!"**

** Layla raced from the table to catch up to Princess Sofia, Rashid, and Akilah.**


	12. Back On The Case Part 2

** Back On The Case Part 2**

** "Layla!" Sofia the Second called.**

** "I'm here, you guys, what's up?" Layla asked, lowering her voice down to a whisper.**

** "Did you see that strange shadow?" Rashid asked Layla in a whisper.**

** "You can bet that I saw it!" Layla answered Rashid in a whisper.**

** "What do you suggest we should do?" Akilah asked Layla.**

** "Follow that shadow!" Layla whispered.**

** "Good plan!" Rashid whispered.**

** The fearless foursome raced out of the banquet hall again.**


	13. Back On The Case Part 3

** Back On The Case Part 3**

** They followed the shadow into a corridor.**

** "Uh-oh! We lost our quarry!" Sofia the Second observed.**

** Akilah saw the shadow run right past them.**

** "Maybe not." Akilah said.**

** "What are you saying?" Sofia the Second and Layla asked Akilah.**

** "I know what Akilah is saying," Rashid observed. "look down here!"**

** Sofia the Second and Layla looked where Rashid was pointing.**

** "It's a bootprint from a man's boot! Size ten if I'm not mistaken!" Layla observed.**

** "A feather and now a man's size ten bootprint?" Sofia the Second wondered.**

** "Hmmm," Akilah asked. "what is your lead, Layla?"**

** "I'm sure that what we are dealing with here," Layla answered Akilah. "is a shapeshifter!"**

** Rashid couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

** "A shapeshifter? You mean like the almighty Zeus, Layla?" Rashid asked curiously.**

** "Indubitably, Rashid." Layla answered.**


	14. A Little Hufairy Help

** A Little Hufairy Help**

** "Come on! We need to go after it!" Rashid exclaimed.**

** "Wait just a minute," a cloaked figure called out. "you will need my help!"**

** "Who **_**are**_** you?" Layla asked the cloaked figure.**

** The mysterious figure pulled back the hood of her turquoise blue cloak, revealing herself to be Candice Weatherby.**

** "Hi, everyone!" Candice said.**

** "Candice, how can you help us against that shapeshifter?" Rashid asked.**

** "It is actually called a changeling, and I know what makes them tick!" Candice said.**


	15. Chasing Down A Changeling

** Chasing Down A Changeling**

** Candice put the hood of her cloak back up.**

** "The trick to chasing down a changeling is to use food that a changeling likes to eat and using the food as bait," Candice said to Akilah, Sofia the Second, Rashid, and Layla. "follow me and I'll show you."**

** Layla, Sofia the Second, Akilah, and Rashid quickly followed Candice into the Enchancia castle kitchen.**

** Candice found what she was looking for in the kitchen's big pantry.**

** Layla noticed what Candice found.**

** "What's the honey for?" Layla asked Candice.**

** "We will simply use this honey to trap the changeling," Candice answered Layla. "come on, everybody."**

** The foursome quickly followed Candice outside to Enchancia castle's front courtyard.**


	16. Trapping A Changeling

** Trapping A Changeling**

** Layla saw Candice making a scare trap for the changeling and using the jar of honey as bait.**

** Candice, Layla, Rashid, Akilah, and Sofia the Second all hid behind a nearby bush.**

** "What do we do now?" Rashid whispered to Candice softly.**

** Akilah noticed Rashid looking sickly again.**

** "We wait for the changeling, Rashid." Candice replied in a whisper.**

** "Are you all right, Rashid?" Layla asked, she was concerned.**

** "I'm fine, Layla, don't fuss over me." Rashid said.**

** Suddenly, the trap that Candice set finally caught something.**


	17. The Missing Items Found

** The Missing Items Found**

** "Release Griproot! Release Griproot!" the changeling ordered the five children, the changeling spoke in third person.**

** "Will you return the things you took?" Akilah asked the changeling.**

** "Griproot promises! Griproot promises!" Griproot said to Akilah.**

** Griproot gave back the Amulet of Tangu, which Layla had placed around her neck, as well as Hermione's gold garnet necklace.**

** "Do you promise to never steal anything from anyone again?" Layla asked Griproot firmly.**

** "Griproot promises! Griproot promises!" Griproot said to Layla.**

** "Release the changeling, Candice." Rashid said.**

** Candice cut Griproot free and the changeling went back to his family. **


	18. The End Of Feast Clean Up

** The End Of Feast Clean Up**

** By the time Rashid and the four girls came back to the banquet hall, the Day of Graditude feast was over.**

** "Layla, Rashid, Akilah, it's time for bed! Maria has to go back to Toron Prep in the morning, so, she's one hop, skip, and jump ahead of you!" Sultana Sofia said to her son and daughters.**

** Amber came into the banquet hall to find that her own daughter was still awake.**

** "It is also time for you to hitting the sack, Sofia of Sardonia." Amber said.**

** "Yes, Mom." Sofia the Second, Rashid, Akilah, and Layla said to Sofia the First and Amber respectively.**

** After returning Hermione's necklace to her, Rashid, Sofia the Second, Akilah, and Layla went into their guest bedrooms to hit the hay, tuckered out from solving their mystery.**


End file.
